Birthday Surprise
by Geist1321
Summary: Jonny hears about Race wanting to get Jessie a car for her birthday in three months. This gives Jonny the idea of doing something he always wanted to do, build a car from the ground up. The only question is will Race and his dad let him and can he do it without letting Jess finding out.


Greeting readers. This is a prequel to Night of Hollows Eve for Jonny Quest. I'm wrote this one and Hollows Eve to get back into the JQ character style of characters. So after this one I am shooting for as actual JQ adventure. So hears hoping I can turn out a good followup tale and keep the YJ side going as well.

...

I no own thingy for JQ. But I want to so bad. Hey HB! Want to make some cash, PM me with a price and I'll have my people call your people.

...

Note: Jonny is 16 and Jess is 17. This story line takes place a year after season 2 of the cartoon

...

Birthday Surprise

…

Jonny was walking past his dad's office heading to the kitchen until he overheard his

dad talking to Race about Jessie. Jonny stops in mid stride and backs up to the door

and begins to listen to the conversation.

"I've been thinking Benton about Jessie's birthday coming up."

"I thought Jess' birthday was 3 months from now."

"It is but I was thinking about finding a car so I wanted to start shopping now."

"Well I can understand that, Race. She graduates next year as well so she would need

a car when she goes off to college." A knock comes from the door. "Come in." Benton

calls out.

"Hey dad, Race." Jonny walks into the room closing the door behind him. "Sorry about

interrupting, I was walking by and herd you talking about Jess."

"You're not going to blackmail us into getting you a car as well, are you?"

"Ah, no Race but I would like to help if I could."

"Help, in what way?" Benton questions his son.

"Well, I know what Jess likes and I have a few connections so I could find what she

wants and for a good price."

Benton looks over at Race then Race looks over at Jonny.

"What's in it for you slick." Race speaks up.

"Nothing really." Both Benton and Race chuckle a little at Jonny's comment. "What, I'm

serious. I've done a lot of things for Jessie and have never asked for anything in return.

This is just a much smaller task, that's all."

"Buying a car is not a small task Jonny." Benton speaks up.

"Neither is surviving in jungles or being kidnapped by robotic spiders." Jonny says with a

smile knowing that he's got them.

Benton and Race say nothing but look back at each other.

"So am I in?" Jonny questions

"Ok, you're in." Benton answers

"But you need to let me know what you find before doing anything, deal?" Race adds.

"Deal. Give me two weeks." Jonny answers as he waves and walks out the office door.

…

Within two weeks, Race gets a call from Jonny telling him that he has found something

and to meet him at a garage just outside of town. Race agrees and drives out to meet

him. When he arrives he spots Jonny, leaning against his motorcycle, talking to a

mechanic who looks to be close to Jonny's age. Race steps out of his car and walks

over to the two boys.

"Hey Jonny." Race stopping just in front of them.

"Hey Race, this is Chris, a school friend of mine."

"Hey, Mr. B. Nice to finally meet you." Chris says with a smile while shaking his

hand. "Jonny told me a lot about you."

"Chris was nice enough to help me out with our little scavenger hunt."

"Really, what did you find?" Race asking

"Come on back and I'll show you." Chris walks the two back behind the shop and

stops at two cars, side by side covered in tarps. "Both of these are for sale. We have

a mechanics title on both and are being listed as parts cars but you can easily rebuild

them."

"What are they?" Race questions.

Jonny smiles and looks over at Chris. Both walk over to the cars and each grabbing

a tarp pulling it back. Chris reveals a faded red Mustang convertible and Jonny has a

black one, hard top.

"Both are 04 models. The red one is a V6 but needs a rebuild with a new top. The

black one is a V8 but needs a lot more work." Chris informs Race. "I was thinking about

talking to my dad about buying one of them but I really don't want a Mustang. I got my

eyes on a 76 Trans Am that needs a little TLC."

"Well I was hoping to buy a working car for Jess not a project car." Race looks over at

Jonny.

"Ah, but I've worked out a plan with Chris and his dad."

"Should I be afraid to ask, slick."

"No worries, Race. Part of the deal is for me and Chris to use the shop after hours,

providing I pay for the parts."

"No worries you say. Jonny rebuilding a car is a huge responsibility and as far as I know

you have never worked on a car before. How would you even finish on time? And what

about Chris, his father is just going to let you two run around at night in someone's auto

shop?"

"Actually my dad owns the shop and he loves the idea. He's told me that I can come to

him for help if we need it and I get the experience off of this to work on the bigger jobs

for our customers." Chris

"Truth be told, I would love to have your help as well Race, since this is for Jessie's

birthday." Jonny

"This is for Jessie." Chris laughs. "Now the jokes are going to get worse."

"Jokes, what jokes?" Race asks. Jonny's waving his hands telling Chris to be quiet

behind Race's back then stopping and looking away when Race turns back to him.

"Depends on who you ask." Chris smiles. "Jessie's girlfriends tell people their married.

Jonny's girlfriends hate her because their always together even though they're not

dating. And all the guys want the hottest girl in school so they hate Jonny because he's

with her."

"And why wasn't I told about this." Race now glaring at Jonny.

"Because there's nothing to tell really. But you can look at it this way. I'm keeping the

jerks away so you don't have to worry."

Race eases back his gaze on Jonny. "Sometimes your quick wit saves you from a lot of

pain, you know that."

"Hey I learned from you, remember."

"So what do you think?" Chris ask bring their attention back to the cars.

Race ponders over the car before Jonny speaks up as he scratches the back of his

head. "Hey Race, don't get mad but I kinda made an offer."

"Didn't I tell you not to do that before talking to me?"

"Yeah, you did but I couldn't pass it up. His dad really wants to get rid of them."

"How much, Jonny?"

"5 grand." Jonny now looking sheepish at Race.

"5 grand for a car that doesn't run?" Race trying to keep the urge of strangling Jonny

down to a minimum.

"Well, for two cars that doesn't run."

"Both." Race pauses then sighs. "Ok Jonny what are you planning."

"Okay, I buy both cars and rebuild one of them for Jessie. The second one I'll keep for

me. You know how I always wanted to do a rally race."

"Didn't you tell both me and your father that you were doing this without getting anything

in return."

"And I was serious about that Race and I'll prove it. I'll buy the cars and do the work and

if you want, you can buy it from me at whatever price you think is fair. And if I take a loss

then so be it."

"Jesus Jonny, you don't have to go all gun-ho on me."

"I'm sorry Race, I know that getting Jess a car was your idea but I really want to do

this. So if I can rebuild one of these and do it right, I think Jess would love it that much

more."

Race lets Jonny's words sink in then he nods. "Okay Jonny. I'm passing the torch on

this one. You want it, you got it. I just hope your father doesn't kill me because of this."

"Thanks Race, I won't let you down."

"I've seen that look on you before so I know you won't." Jonny smiles at Race knowing

that he just got what he wanted, to make Jessie's present special. Race shakes his

head hoping Jonny doesn't get himself into trouble, turns and walks back to the car.

…

Later that night, Jonny returns to the house to find Race and his dad in the living room.

As Jonny walks in, he unzips his jacket and hangs it by the door before walking up to

them.

"Hi Dad. Race. What's up?"

"Just waiting on you, son. Race filled me in about your little project you are starting."

"Oh, well not trying to sound too much like a blond but , should I be worried?"

Both men laugh at Jonny's remark. "No son, I think it's a good idea."

Jonny pauses and stares at his dad. "Ah, who are you and what have you done with my

dad?"

Race continues to chuckle. "He's serious, Jonny. After talking to Benton, I have to agree

with his way of thinking. In the past, you had the change to do something on your own

to show a little responsibility but you have never done it for one reason or another."

"Well, we are never home long enough for me to finish anything, so I kinda stopped

trying for a while. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm very proud of you for stepping up on this project. But there is a catch

I'm putting in."

"What's that dad?"

"If you fail to make the deadline, both items get signed over to me to do what I want to

them." Benton said with a smile.

"Why does this sound like a business contract?"

"Because it is." Race speaks out.

Benton nods to Race. "I am also allowing you to access your savings account providing

you keep receipts for everything you spend on it."

"I can do that. So I take it that this little adventure is a go?"

"Yes Jonny, it's a go."

"What's a go?" Jessie calls out while walking down the stairs.

"Oh, I, ah, I got a part time job." Jonny quickly spits out an excuse.

"Jonny Quest. A job?" Jess points as Jonny. "Seriously?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you are you. I give you 3 weeks max before you come up with an excuse to

quit." Jess crossing her arms looking at Jonny.

"I'll take that bet, Ponchita. I say a month." Comes from Race. "What about you

Benton?"

"As a father, I need to be supportive of my son."

"Thank You, Dad." Jonny quickly responds.

"So I say, no time limit but he'll get hurt on the job which is why he'll quit." Benton now

takes a sip of his coffee. Race folds over in his chair with laughter as Jessie is trying her

best not to laugh as herd as her father but failing.

"Gee, I love you too, guys. Some family huh." Jessie is now in full laughter and Jonny

turns and walks upstairs. "I start tomorrow, by the way."

…

The next night the family is getting ready for dinner when Jess relies that someone is

missing from the group.

"Has anyone seen Jonny?"

"He's working Ponchita, remember."

"He was serious about that?"

Ms. Evan's sets the roast on the table and interjects. "Jonny, working? You mean to tell

me I get to serve a quiet dinner for once?"

Everyone laughs at the comment before returning to dinner. "I'll send him a text just to

see when he'll be home."

"Thank you Jessie."

"No worries, Dr. Quest."

Jess pulls her phone from her pocket and starts to type out a text to Jonny.

"Hey Benton." Race calls in a low voice. "Ever noticed how much she sounds like Jonny

when she says 'No Worries." Benton nods.

"I heard that." Is Jessie's only response.

…

About three times a week, Jonny slips out to Chris's dad's garage to work on Jessie's

birthday present and Jess is still kept in the dark for the first few weeks about what

is actually going on. It wasn't until a few nights ago she finally got Jonny to tell her

where he is working. At first she giggles but starts to think about it. It strangely starts to

makes since. Jonny has always been good at fixing things in which she was grateful for

because last year in Africa, the jeep both of them were in was nearly totaled by a rhino.

Because of what Jonny told her about his work schedule, conversation between the

two was reduced to text messages throughout the night, sometimes up until 2 in the

morning on weekend nights.

After Jonny's first month Jess was starting to realize that even though Jonny was

keeping her in the loop he was leaving things out. It was only when he was talking to

her dad is when she started to notice it. They would change subjects every time she

would walk into the room or when her dad was talking to Jonny over the phone when he

was suppose to be at work. So one night she decides to sneak down to the garage to

see what was going on.

When she arrived, Jess tried to look through the windows to try and see what the two

were working on. Having no luck she decides to slip inside for a closer look. Jess found

one of the side doors unlocked so she entered with caution. As she cracked the door

open, music came pouring into her ears. This was great because she didn't have to be

too quiet. She slips down the back wall and stops between the first two cars keeping

low. It was a good thing she did because as soon as Jess ducked, Chris turned down

the music and tapped Jonny on the shoulder.

"Jonny, how's it going." Chris calls out kinda loud not being adjusted to the lack of music

yet.

"Few more bolts and this puppy is ready." Jonny steps back from under the hood. "What

about the engine, unboxed yet?"

"Yep come give me a hand getting it into the car, then you can start on it and I'll take

care of the AC unit in the Jeep."

As Jess listens in, she shifts back and touches the car behind her setting off the car

alarm. Both Chris and Jonny turn to see the car lights blinking as the horn sounds out.

Jess reacting see's the keys in the driver door key lock and grabs it pressing the off

button. After the car is silent, Jess mentally facepalms herself as she hears Jonny's

voice from behind her.

"Hey Jess, whatcha doing." Jess turns to see Jonny with a smile.

"Sneaking.?" Jess questions.

"Epic fail, Jess. Epic. Fail." Jonny reaches out a hand and Jessie takes it to stand.

"Hi Chris." Jess waves as Chris smiles and waves back. "Sorry to sneak in like this."

"I would be an idiot to complain about a hot red head sneaking into my place

after hours." Chris speaks out.

Jonny gives Chris a quiet look as he continues to smile at Jonny's reaction.

"Oh in that case, I'll tell Josh you want him to visit." Jess responds with a wicked smile.

Chris' smile turns south. "I meant hot red head girls." Jessie and Jonny both laugh as Chris

Shakes his head and walks into the office behind him.

Jessie and Jonny turn back to each other still laughing.

"That was great, Jess."

"Thanks, well maybe I should go. I heard what you two have planned to do tonight." Jess points back to the side door.

"Okay, sure. I'll walk you out."

As they step outside the door, Jonny speaks up. "Jess, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot, Hotshot." Both stopping at the van.

"What made you want to come down here to spy on us. It's not something you normally

do. Well, do without me that is."

"I don't know. I almost feel like you're hiding something from me, that's all."

"That's all?" Jonny's mind is now running 100 miles an hour. "Jess, you of all people know I can't

hide anything from you. Why would I even try."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'm thinking too much into it."

"I can't blame you though. If you randomly did what I'm doing, I would do the same."

"Yeah, we seem to have that weird link together." Jonny's mind starts to slow down. "So

new question, Jonny. Why the job?"

Jonny freezes in place but quickly shakes himself awake. "I. . . I would love to give you

an answer to that but I would have to try to lie to do it."

"That made no since."

Jonny sighs "It's for a certain person's birthday in a few months." Jonny looks back at

Jess.

"Oh." Jonny nods as Jess puts the pieces together. "Then I'll let you get back to it." She

answers with a smile. Jess climbs into the driver's seat of the van and starts it up. "So,

what are you getting me?"

"Jess." Jonny draws out her name.

"Okay, Okay. I won't ask. Could you at least tell me if I'll enjoy it?"

"Oh, yeah. You'll enjoy it. I promise." As Jess drives off Jonny mimics a heart attack . "Thank God."

…

Month two is now in full swing and Jonny is working just as hard as he was in the first

month which surprises everyone except for Jess who knows why Jonny's pushing so

hard and it secretly makes her smile inside. Her birthday is next month and that little

question keeps coming back into her mind, 'what's Jonny getting her that requires him

to break his back with work for three months'.

When Jonny's not home you can almost guarantee that Jess is in her room texting

Jonny. When Race gets to her bedroom door he can hear laughing coming from Jessie

as he knocks.

"Come in." She calls from the other side of the door.

Her dad peaks into the room. "Hey Jess, dinner's ready."

"Thanks dad." Jess hops out of her bed and heads out the door walking with her dad.

"Is that Jonny you're talking to?" Race questions.

"Well, it was. The last text was sent by Chris." Both now descending the stairs.

"Why would Chris be texting you instead of Jonny and on Jonny's phone no less?"

"Let me read the text and you'll see." Jess and Race walk into the kitchen and sit down

at the table. "You'll enjoy this too, Dr. Quest." Jess flips through her phone to the start of

the messages.

"Ok here we go. . ." Jess quotes word for word.

Jess: Hey Jonny, you busy.

Jonny: Not really, just cutting off a bolt. U?

Jess: Same. Well, hearing about you cutting off a bolt.

Jonny: C even when we're apart we're still doing the same thing.

Jess: R U saying we need 2 get a life?

Jonny: Hey I like our life sjkamakrybfjadbr,agfbja

Jess: Jonny?

Jess: Jonny? WTF?

Jonny: Hey Jess, it's Chris. Jonny will text U back later. He just set himself on fire with

the cutting torch.

"And that's why I was laughing when you knocked."

…

Month three and Jessie's birthday is at hand. Race and Jonny leave early that morning to pick up her present and get a few things set. When Jess comes down stairs and enters the kitchen she sees the boxes of presents on the kitchen table. Curious she searches the boxes for any of them with Jonny's name on them. When she finally checks all the boxes Dr. Quest walks in.

"Couldn't wait for tonight, Jess?"

"No I'm just wondering what Jonny got me."

"Well, you won't find it there. Race and Jonny left this morning to get it."

"Jonny works for three months just to wait until the last minute to get my 'secret' birthday present." Jess making quote marks with her fingers.

"So you found him out huh?"

"Well, I kinda made him tell me." Dr. Quest giggles. "Although he still didn't tell me what he actually got me."

"I'm sure you'll love it, Jess." Dr. Quest reassures her as he pours himself another cup of coffee.

Early afternoon rolls around and Jonny and Race return walking into the house to find Jess and Dr. Quest talking in the living room. When the door opens Jess sees Jonny holding a small box.

"Hey Jonny. That for me?"

"Why yes it is." Jonny walks up behind Jess on the couch and lays the box in her lap." Since everyone is here, go ahead and open it."

Jess smiles and opens the small unwrapped box to see a digital picture frame. Jess looks confused at first but still shows a smile. "Thanks Jonny."

"That's not all. I added some pics to it so check it out."

"Hey this thing has video out. Big screen?" Jonny nods. Jess stands up and plugs it into the big screen above the fireplace and presses the run button and returns to the couch. The first few pics are simple pictures of Jonny working on one of the cars at the shop before things start to get exciting.

The following pic shows Jonny peeking out from under a hood of a car with no motor in it. Jonny being in the empty space.

The next pic is with the same car but it looks like the hood fell ontop of Jonny with his feet kicking out. This causes the whole family to laugh.

The next pic it looks like Jonny is holding up a motor off the ground with nothing but his hands. The next picture is with the same motor but it looks like Jonny was crushed by it. Jonny mock screaming trying to roll the motor off of himself. More family laughing ensue.

The next one has Jonny running through the shop with his pants leg on fire. Everyone explodes with laughter.

"Do you see that. Instead of helping me he takes my phone and takes a pic of me. Some friend."

The last pic shows Jonny leaning up against a car holding a cardboard sign with sharpie writing saying 'Happy B-Day Jess'. The screen pops up with end if photos.

"Well, what do you think. Like it?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do. Thanks Jonny. I was kinda expecting something a little different for the amount of work you were doing but I like it."

Jonny stands up from leaning on the couch behind Jessie. "Did you hear that Race. She doesn't like it. I guess you were right so here you go." Jonny throws keys at Race who catches them. "She's all yours."

Jess turns around to look at the two. "What's all yours? And what did you throw at my dad?"

Race holds out the keys with his fingers showing them to Jess. "Car Keys."

Jessie freezes as she eyes the car keys in her dad's hand. Then slowly looks at Jonny who is smiling ear to ear. Jess then turns back to the big screen looking at Jonny holding the B-day sign. Her eyes follow the pic down to the car Jonny is leaning on. It's a red convertible Mustang in showcase quality. As her eyes follow the car she sees the front vanity plate, red like the car but in black letters read 'JB'. Jess quickly jumps over the couch just missing Jonny and shoots past her day and out the front door stopping just outside. The Quest clan follows watching her reaction. She walks closer to the car and turns back to her family.

Jonny walks up to Race but still looking at Jessie. "Okay, I was wrong. She likes it."

Jessie now unable to stop smiling and bouncing with joy runs and hugs her dad and Jonny at the same time. "Oh my God, I LOVE IT. THANKYOU, ThankYou, Thank You." She repeats over and over before she pulls away from the two. "Can I drive it?" Jess asking like a little girl with both hands in a begging clasp in front of her.

Before Race could respond Jonny cuts in. "NO. How dare you ask to drive your own car!" Jonny mocking with a deep voice. Jess looks at Jonny with an open mouth gasp. "Gees Jess, I'm kidding. She's got a full tank of gas and Race has the keys so you have fun." Race hands out the keys to Jess.

Jess takes the keys and hugs the two again this time giving both a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks guys. I really do love it. Best surprise gift ever." Jess turns and jumps into the car and slowly drives off with the convertible top lowering back.

"Good job Jonny." Race pats Jonny on the back.

"I'm proud of you son." Benton pulls Jonny into a side hug.

"Now for my new problem. How am I going to top this for Christmas."

...

The End

...

Okay, I think I got the small stuff out, not on to the good stuff.


End file.
